Se você pedir
by Triele
Summary: Sam tem namoraaaada! lalalalalalá!  E agora Dean?


**Disclaimer: **Revelação bombástica: é tudo meu! eu tô rachando de ganhar dinheiro com eles! eles são reais! além do que eles vivem se roçando pelos cômodos da minha casa, bem na minha frente! Isso sem falar nos barulhos que eles fazem de madrugada que não deixam a vizinhança dormir. ..não sei mais o que faço com esses dois.

Aiai! Que bom seria né? eu até convidava vocês pra um chazinho...

**Título: **Se você pedir...

**Casal:** Dean X Sam

**Beta: **No. A ousadia é toda minha, assim como os erros.

**Summary:** Sam tem namoraaaaaada lalalalala!

**Avisos: **HOXHO - Sacou? Não? Olha só o casal.

**Ops**: Two Boys? Yeh!

**Tem mais: **Oh! Meu Deus! Eles são irmãos? Wincest, bem de levessss...

**SxD **

_Dean!

_Hã?

_Você me ama.

_Oque?

_Você me ama.

_Porque tá perguntando?

_Não tô perguntando! Tô afirmando. Você me ama.

_É. Eu te amo! Você é meu irmão, por que tá falando isso? Você sabe que eu te amo.

_Você me ama!

_Que porra de viadagem é essa Sam? Onde tá querendo chegar? – Já nervoso à beça.

_Aqui mesmo. Você me ama.

_Olha aqui, ôh tonto, eu não sei qual é a brincadeira mas não tô com paciência, ouviu?

Irritado, peito estufado, cara de mau, mas tremendo e ficando vermelho. Vermelho pra cacete.

_Você tá fugindo de mim, mas eu vi você me vigiando, lá no cinema.

_Hein? Eu...eu não...você tá louco!

Fugindo pelo quarto, mexendo em coisas a esmo sem olhar o caçula nos olhos.

_Eu vi você! Você mandou eu cair fora por que era errado eu gostar de você, mas quando eu fiz isso, você foi atrás porque você ficou com ciúmes, isso sim!

_Eu não fiquei porcaria nenhuma! Só fui ver se tava tudo bem com você. O pai me mandou tomar conta de você, você sabe bem disso.

_Ah é?

_É!

_Tá. Eu tava mesmo correndo perigo namorando uma garota de 15 anos!

_ Como é?

Irritado, indignado, peito mais estufado ainda, encarando de senho franzido, subindo na sua altura para olhar Sam de cima, já que apesar do garoto ser bem alto pros seus 16 anos, ainda era menor do que ele.

_Você tá namorando com aquela cadelinha?

_Não chama ela assim, a Mandy é muito legal, e é de família tá?

_Tá namorando escondido e ainda vai ficar defendendo ela?

_Eu não to namorando escondido, só não tenho que te dar satisfação...

_ Pra quem disse que me amava, você arrumou consolo bem rápido, né Sam?

Magoado? Ele estava com raiva e todo vermelho e parecia magoado. Sam quase não pôde acreditar. Teve que rir de felicidade.

_Tira esse sorrizinho besta da cara, moleque.

_ Você me ama e tá morrendo de ciúmes!

Sam enfiou o dedo no peito dele, pontuando cada palavra com um cutucão.

_Não tô nada...idiota!

_Tá sim!

_Não tô!

_Se você pedir eu não saio mais com ela...

Braços dobrados sobre o peito aparentando uma segurança que não sentia, queria mesmo era se jogar em cima dele, se esfregando bem gostoso até tornar todos os seus sonhos molhados em realidade.

_Vai sonhando!

_Tá bom, então. Tchau Dean!

_Onde você vai?

_Vou sair com a Mandy, minha namorada.

Dean correu pelo quarto, puxou Sam pelo braço e arrastou até o sofá fazendo-o sentar-se com um baque.

_Você não vai a lugar nenhum!

_Pede!

_Vá a merda!

Sam levantou de novo e partiu rumo a porta, dessa vez Dean não tentou impedi-lo.

Mão na maçaneta, respiração pesada, coração acelerado.

_É só pedir Dean, você sabe!

Silêncio.

Sam suspirou fundo, talvez não fosse nada disso, talvez fosse só cuidado de irmão mesmo. Ele queria tanto que fosse diferente, não queria gostar dele mas gostava, não tinha como mudar isso, mas talvez devesse deixar pra lá e tentar seguir.

Mandy era mesmo uma garota muito legal. Quem sabe se fizesse um esforço, não conseguia gostar dela, talvez as coisas se tornassem mais suportáveis com Dean e ele não sofresse tanto por ter que conviver dia e noite com ele, suas garotas, suas músicas e seus olhos verdes.

Sam girou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta.

_Sam!

Sam girou o corpo devagar sem saber bem o que esperar, deparando-se com um Dean todo trêmulo e desconcertado, vermelho e de olhos baixos.

_ Sam, não sai com ela não!...eu tô pedindo...

Sam caminhou lentamente até ele e se colocou muito próximo, próximo o bastante para sentir sua respiração pesada bater contra seu rosto.

Aquele era bom jeito de começar com um sonho molhado.


End file.
